Pixie Dust
by imawesome34
Summary: Edward left Bella 15 years ago. The Cullens are going to a new high school. Two strange girls come and they are not human, but not vampires. They are determined to find out what they are... NOT AN EDWARD/OC story. SM OWNS ALL
1. Chapter 1

**Epov**

15 years… 15 years since I left my angel, my Bella. What could have driven such a thing, I don't remember how I reasoned with myself. How could I leave her so helpless, so vunerable, without me. I went back to Forks when I could bear it no longer.

I came back to a devastated Charlie. "She died 14 years ago. A bear mauled her. We never found the body. She was never the same after YOU left." I expected him to blow up at me, but he was numb. I went back to my family, who would have been sobbing if they could. Alice blamed herself, "How could I have not seen this? I could have saved her, I could have saved her!!!" "Don't blame yourself," said Carlisle, "It only makes it worse."

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why do I have to be soo weak!! If I just worked harder at resisting, maybe I could have resisted attacking her!!! _Thought Jasper

So, I have destroyed this entire family. There was no happiness for 10 straight years. Emmett no longer had that mischevoius glint in his eye. Alice and Rose lost a sister. Rose constantly beat herself up about how mean she was to Bella. Jasper does the same. Carlisle and Esme feel that they have lost a daughter. Me? No one could describe how I felt. Despair, agony, misery, angst, the list could go on forever and it wouldn't cover a quarter of it. I am the worst monster in the world. I left true love dieing in the forest. You cant imagine how much I hate myself.

We need to keep moving. We are starting high school, again in Magic, Oregon. Alice is as excited as a depressed person can get. (Not very excited)

**APO V**

The future is all blurry. I hate it. I LIKE being special.

I hope this high school will help Edward get over** HER. **I cant think her name or else will be all depressed for like a week. Not to mention me. I cant find it in me to forget her. I try so so hard and so does Jasper. Hell, so does everyone else in our family. I put my hand on my dead heart, hoping it will sooth the agonizing pain I feel. If I could, I would cried out all the tears in the world and then some.

We started high school, again, 5 months ago. The other students lost intrest really quick. We were very boring and depressed. A little more life has come to us since we started. But none of were prepared when THEY walked in the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

They were both my size, about 4'10". They looked scarily alike. They were both so pixie-like, it was scary. More pixie-like than I was, and that is saying something.

The only difference in appearance was their hair color. One was a rich choclate brown. For some reason, this made me sad. The other was the strangest color I've ever seen. Her hair was almost burgandy, the color of Hayley Williams' hair. You could totally tell it was natural, though.

Their skin was pale, pale as ours. They were breath-takingly beautiful, and graceful. Walking in syncrination to Jasper and mine's chemistry class, the burgandy-haired oned said "Hi, We're Delilah and Skyler Cummings." "Which is which?" said the teacher. The brown haired one said' "I'm Skyler and she's Delilah."

She looked so sad. She had very little expression in her voice. "You can sit by Jasper and Alice." , said the teacher. He motioned towards us. They looked at us, and Skyler's eyes bulged out of her head. Typical reaction. Delilah just raised an eyebrow. They walked over to us, and we caught their scent. It wasn't human. It was almost like cotton candy. Very intoxicating and sweet, but we weren't attracted to it.

Skyler looked shocked, nervous, and… heart-broken? Delilah looked intrigued and confused. She kept looking at her twin like she was insane. They sat next to us. I said,"Hi, I'm Alice and that's Jasper." Delilah said, "I figured that much since you're a girl and he's a boy." She said it with a smile in her voice. I could tell we would get along just fine. Jasper looked at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"So… what's the verdict on the high school?"said Delilah. "What?" I said. "Does it suck, rock boring, interesting? Who are the popular people? But, more importantly who are you and can you be my first friend?" "Wouldn't I qualify under that position?" said Skyler. "I meant first friend at the school, genius." retorted Delilah.

I smiled. They were funny. Complete opposites, Skyler was sad and depressed and soft-spoken. Delilah was loud, happy, perky. A lot like me. Skyler was like Edward. Maybe they would be a good match, he could finally get over HER. "I'm sure we can be friends! Jasper and I can introduce you to our family!" "There's more than one of you?" "Yeah, There's me Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." Skyler looked devastated when I saisd the last name. I wonder why?

"We're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, our adoptive mother, Esme's niece and nephew. Edward and I are twins also and Emmett is on his own. Jasper and I are dating and Rosalie and Emmett are dating. Edward is single." I said. " Wow, that's… a lot to take in. We're twins, but you can probably tell that. We moved from Boise, Idaho, a city in the middle of _nowhere_." Said Delilah. Skyler and Jasper were quiet.

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Jasper asked. "We'd love too!" shouted Delilah. The bell rang after that. The twins got up and left. Jasper whispered, "We have to find out what they are." "I know." I replied. "Maybe we'll find out at lunch." "Maybe.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its imawesome34. This my 1****st**** fanfic and im still workin on my writing skills. Don't kill me im only 13!!! Im goin 2 try 2 make the chappies longer. My friend is helpin me.**

**Im not goin 2 write a Skyler or Delilah POV 4 a while. Its vital 2 the story.**

Passing Period APOV

O.M.G. the future is all blurry! I can't see a thing. Nothing! The one image I saw today was Rose, and she was FURIOUS! Even for Rose! I was quite worried. What would make her so angry? I bet it's about those new girls sitting with us at lunch. But even that wouldn't make her that crazy.

So I was walking to Trigonometry with Edward. He was so depressed, but that was nothing new. We passed Delilah. She waved at me. I smiled and waved back. Edward, for once, didn't look depressed. He was puzzled.

_What?_ I thought.

He said, "I can't read her mind. It's like a buzz. There are words but I can't make them out. Skyler, on the other hand, is a blank page. It's like looking at a blank canvas. It is so strange." He let out a sudden sob.

"Just like HER."

Oh no. He's going to be even more depressed now. I changed the subject. "They're sitting with us at lunch. Jasper and I invited them."

He didn't show any expression. Nothing unusual for him.

The bell rang as we walked into class.

Lunch APOV

Skyler and Delilah walked in to the cafeteria. We were already there. Delilah smiled. Skyler was… hard to read. Blank, but great sadness underlined it. There was also shock. Oh great, I'm becoming Jasper now!!! Not such a bad thing.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts, a rare occasion for him. I had already explained to Rose why they had to sit with us.

"They're not human! We have to figure out what they are!" I exclaimed.

"Why do they have to sit with us? What if they figure out _we're_ not human."

"They might already know. I felt recognition when they first saw us." Whispered Jasper.

"What if they're a threat?" said Rose.

"You think that about everyone! Besides look at how tiny they are! They couldn't hurt us! They aren't vampires." I cried.

Emmett snorted. "Let me point out that you're pretty tiny, too, Alice."

"Whatever. They're sitting with us, so suck it up and deal with it." That was earlier. Now they approach us; we smell their strange scent.

"Hey, for those of you who don't know, I'm Delilah and she's Skyler."

"Nice to see you again. This is Rose, Emmett, and Edward." I said.

"It's good to meet you." Said Delilah.

Rose glared at them.

"I know you're jealous, but is it really necessary to glare at us, Blondie?" said Skyler.

We all just stared at Skyler. That was different. She recoiled, but didn't hold back anything else.

"Oh yeah, I went there!!!" she yelled. She wasn't angry; she had a smile on her face, a familiar smile. But I couldn't put my finger on it. She sat down smiling at me. Rose hissed.

"Aaaaaanywho, thanks for inviting us to sit with you. Hey! That rhymes!" exclaimed Delilah.

"Sure as hell does!" exclaimed Emmett. We all chuckled.

"Do you want to come over to our house?" said Delilah.

"I don't know. You could come over to our's though. We could introduce you to our adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle." I said.

"Sounds cool. How about after school, tomorrow." Said Skyler.

"Perf!!!"said I. The rest of the lunch period we talked about out likes and dislikes. We all liked them a lot, except Rose. Even Edward seemed to be enjoying himself. He kept staring at Skyler oddly. Maybe, he actually liked her.

EPOV

Skyler is…intriguing. I can't get a single reading on her. She seems shy, but fun and likable. We enjoyed their presence. Except for Rosalie. Typical reaction. They didn't even notice that we didn't eat our food.

Maybe this was because they didn't touch theirs either…

**DID U LIKE IT?? PLZ REVIEW. I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS.**

**I like constructive criticism, not flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm just going to warn you that I'm really depressed right now because I watched Star Wars III. I wouldn't be so depressed if they hadn't picked such a hot actor 4 Anakin. I mean they ruined his face. They burned it! It was so pretty! Especially when he's mad…. Sorry I jst had to get that out. This is Chapter 4! Hope you like it!!**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in biology after class. How coincidental. This is where I first met HER. I let out a quiet sob. 'Oh Bella', I thought, 'why did I have to leave you! I could have saved everyone so much misery. Including myself.'

Skyler walked into the class. She handed her pass to the teacher. "Why don't you go sit next to Mr. Cullen?"

"'Kay. How ironic." She muttered, to low for a human to hear.

What's ironic I wondered. She sat down and I caught her strange scent. I figured I should say something. "I guess I should apologize for how my sister acted at lunch today. She doesn't like newcomers."

"Yeah, she's a real sweetheart."

I chuckled. She was quite sarcastic. "You and your family are very nice, save Rosalie. Emmett makes me laugh and so does Alice. She'll get along with my sister. Delilah never stops shopping! Its torture!!"

We spent the rest of the period talking about ourselves and our lives. I learned that she had a heartbreak. She was dating someone but he found him in a movie theater kissing her best friend. I also learned that she and Delilah had a black belt in Tae kwon do.

"That's how Delilah, dealt with that boy. I can't remember if they ever found his body. I really loved him. I still can't believe he did that to me. I thought we really had something." She sounded was talking about someone else when she said this. I hope none of the boys here cheat on her. God have mercy on them!

I told her that Carlisle worked at the hospital, Esme was a stay at home mom and we lived in a house in the woods.

"I can't wait to see it tomorrow." She replied

"I can't wait to show it to you." The bell rang after that. I made a decision right then to spy on them that night.

LATER THAT NIGHT-EPOV

"Eddie are you going to spy on someone?" said Emmett.

"He's going to the Cummings' house. He wants to find out what they are." Alice said.

"_Tell me what you hear!" thought_ Esme. We had told them about the twins earlier.

I got into my car and drove to the small cottage they bought. It was like Esme's dream home, something from a fairytale. I got out a block away. I ran to a bush outside the window and listened. I heard soft crying coming from the living room.

"Why does the hot male character always die in musicals? I mean, come on. Why does Tony have to die! Maria was just about to proclaim her love for him. Stupid Chino!!!!" said Delilah. I looked at the screen. They were watching West Side Story. I laughed quietly. **(AN: If you have never seen West Side Story, plz ignore this reference bcuz I jst gave away the ending.)**

"Oh great, let me get my earplugs. You're going on your 'all musicals have bad endings' rant." Sighed Skyler.

"I am not! Although I find it true." She replied.

"Well, I'm going to bed I will see you in the morning. I'm going to meditate when I get up so DON'T DISTURB ME FOR ONCE!!" shouted Skyler.

"Oh, aren't we cranky today? Don't forget we're going to the Cullens' house tomorrow afternoon." Said Delilah. And then I noticed something strange. Delilah's tears that she had been crying over a fictional character were not clear; they were…purple. She cried purple tears.

I decided to stay the entire night.

Delilah eventually went to bed. She watched a couple more movies and went upstairs. Nothing happened for 9 straight hours, but somehow I found the patience to look into the window for that time. Neither of them talked in their sleep. I mostly watched Skyler. I found her oddly fascinating. She moved a lot and always seemed to be reaching somewhere.

That was mostly what I did. I didn't get my surprise until morning.

Delilah woke to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore to her IPod. She was weird when she woke up. Her just sort of popped open and she jumped out of bed. She hummed as she cleaned her room and did all that girl stuff. She walked down stairs and started to sing. My mouth dropped. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. No _vampire_ voice could compare, much less human. These girls were clearly NOT human.

525,600 minutes,

525,000 moments so dear.

525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.

In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love?

Measure in love.

Seasons of love.

525,600 minutes!

525,000 journeys to plan.

525,600 minutes

How can you measure the life of a woman or man?

In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried.

In bridges he burned, or the way that she died.

It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends.

Remember the love!

Remember the love!

Remember the love!

Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love.

That was what she sang. It was beautiful. After that I left. I had to tell my family.

Omg did u like it?

Review plz I want 2 know what u think. Add what u think will happen too. I like to know how predictable my stories are.

I dnt own twilight, Paramore, RENT, or West Side Story.

Review review review

Happy Easter! (Or Passover if you're Jewish. It was last week, right?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its imawesome34. So, an anonymous reviewer said I update fast. I do this because I hate waiting for people to update and I'm very impatient. I go by the phrase "Treat others the way you want to be treated." So that's what I'm doing. The Cummings' aren't going to the Cullen house until later because it's a very important scene. I may do it in this chapter. I'm not sure yet, aaaaaanywho, here's Chapter 5!! **

**EPOV**

I walked into my house; we still had an hour before school.

"Eddie, you stayed late. Are you going stalker, again?" said Emmett. I winced. Esme glared at him.

"Emmett, you know he's sensitive about that." she whispered.

"Sorry," he muttered, "What did you see or hear?"

"Very strange things. These girls are clearly not human. I'd be willing to bet that they are the source of Alice's lack of vision."

"What did you see?" said Jasper.

"Well first, when I arrived, Delilah was crying over a sad movie. It took me a while to notice that her tears were actually a light purple."

"Light purple? That's so strange." said Carlisle.

"That was it for a while. Then, they woke up. When Delilah woke up, it was like she was never sleeping. Her eyes just sort of popped open and she began hopping around. She was dancing to her IPod. It was how I imagine Alice getting up if she could sleep."

"That's probably true. "said Alice.

"Then the weirdest thing happened. Delilah started singing."

"What's so weird about that?"interrupted Rose.

"I was just getting to that. Her voice was like…nothing I've ever heard before. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever come across. No vampire voice could compare. If you turned her voice into physical beauty, she would surpass Rose."

She hissed. Emmett chuckled.

"It's funny because she talks normally. "said Jasper.

"We'll hopefully find out today. "said Alice.

"Perhaps..."said Carlisle.

**LATER THAT DAY, IN BIOLOGY AFTER LUNCH.**

**EPOV**

Skyler sat down next to me. She smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hi." I replied.

"What did you do last night?" she asked.

I tensed. "Nothing much, why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you REALLY need to work on your spying skills. You should get lessons or something." she said. She laughed mysteriously.

I was shocked. How could she hear me? I attempted playing dumb. "Excuse me? I don't know what you are talking about. "

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry. I really don't."

"Whatever. We'll talk about it later."

The rest of the period was silent. The bell finally rang.

"See you later." she shouted as we walked out.

"Bye."I said, quietly.

I told Emmett in History. "She heard me last, night!"

Emmett, being Emmett, said, "Ooooo you busted!"

"Jee, no, really?"I replied sarcastically.

"I wonder what they are." he said absently.

"Don't we all?"

"I guess we all do. Do they know what we are?"

"I don't know. There's a good chance they might."

"Listen up, class!"shouted the teacher.

"We'll talk later."

"Yep."

**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE **

**JPOV (JASPER)**

The Cummings twins walked into our house. I felt awe from Delilah. I felt the same from Skyler, but it was mixed with sadness. Why?

Delilah said, "Wow, it's beautiful!"

"I concur." said Skyler.

"These are our adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme." Exclaimed Alice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Carlisle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." said Skyler.

"You look so much alike. "said Esme.

"We're identical." They said at the same time.

"That's just freaky." I said.

"Let's show you around." Said Alice.

We showed them the living room, dining room, kitchen, and basement. Rose came down with Emmett when we were showing them the TV room.

"This is my favorite room." said Emmett.

"Is that an Xbox 360?" asked Delilah.

"Yep!" he said.

Skyler asked, "What's Blondie's favorite room? The mirror room?"

Rose hissed. "I bet it isn't yours. If you looked in there you'd die because you'd _break_ them." she sneered.

"Bite me, you bloodsucking bitch!" Skyler shouted. I think we all stopped breathing after that. Delilah was silent. Rose's response really scared us.

"I think I will!"

"I'd like to see you try!" she shouted back.

Rose lunged. Before any of us could react, Skyler punched her through a wall. Rose went flying. She stuttered to a halt. She was furious!

**APOV**

Rose looked just like she did in my vision. Absolutely furious.

Skyler put her hands on her hips, cocked her head to the side and said, "I guess I don't know my own strength." Our mouths dropped.

Delilah grabbed her by the ear. "You say I'm bad? Look what you just did!"

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" was Skyler's response.

"We're leaving now!" shouted Delilah. She kicked out the 2nd story window and jumped. We didn't move because we were in shock.

"What just happened?" said Emmett. Even Rose looked traumatized.

"I… don't…know." Said Edward.

**Cpov (Carlisle)**

We inspected the damage to the wall and window. That would take some time to fix.

We were discussing what we were going to do, when Alice got a text message from Delilah.

_Sorry about what happened to your TV room._

She responded: _Can we talk about what happened?_

A couple of minutes later: _Meet us at 7 in the morning tomorrow. all of you. Our house. Don't spy on us 2nite._

Alice's response was:_ Ok._

**E**pov

"Well, that settles it." Said Jasper.

I was walking up to my room, and I thought I heard the stereo. I didn't remember turning it on.

I opened the door, and, standing there, playing her lullaby on my stereo, was Isabella Marie Swan, exactly as I left her, no aging what so ever.

**Bet you didn't see that one coming!**

**I love cliffy **

**review if you want to know what happens. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo I really don't have anything else 2 say except here's chappie 6!**

**EPOV**

_Recap: I was walking up to my room, and I thought I heard the stereo. I didn't remember turning it on._

_I opened the door, and, standing there, playing her lullaby on my stereo, was Isabella Marie Swan, exactly as I left her, no aging what so ever._

There she was, standing there. "Bella" I whispered. She whipped around and saw me. "I…I…" she replied. She turned for the window and jumped out of it. I jumped out, too. I looked around. She was gone. I let out a sob.

"I didn't want to leave you! I felt I had to for YOUR safety!" I shouted to no one. I thought I heard a sob off in the distance. "Bella!" I shouted, again to no one. It was no use. She was gone, gone forever. I sank to my knees. This was probably what she felt that awful day in the meadow. I'm so stupid and heartless and soulless. I left her, dyeing in the forest. She probably DIED because of me. Some part of my brain registered the fact that it could be my imagination, or a ghost. I didn't care, though. I couldn't believe it. She was so close; I could have just grabbed her and held her forever and ever and ever. I would tell her I loved her and that I never stopped loving her. I ran into the forest for hours. I never stopped searching for her. At 6:30, I looked at my watch. I had to get back to meet Skyler and Delilah. We were going to unravel the big mystery of their species.

I ran back to my house.

"What was that all about?" said Emmett. "I bet they could here you in Vancouver!" The look on my face shut him up.

APOV

Edward came back. He looked devastated.

"What was that all about?" said Emmett. "I bet they could here you in Vancouver!"

"Be… Bella" was all he said.

"What about her?" said Esme.

"She was in my room! I saw her clear as day! She even spoke!"

"I'm sure it was your imagination." Said Carlisle.

"You're probably right." He replied.

We got in the car silently. Even Rose looked sad.

We arrived at the Cummings' cottage. It was very fairy-taleish. Esme seemed to like it. Before we could knock, Delilah opened the door. She took in our expressions.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just a bad memory." Said Carlisle.

"Why don't you come in? We have a lot to talk about."

We sat down on their big, soft couch. Skyler was there, too. She looked anxious.

"We'll let's start out with the fact that we are evidently not human."

"Yeah, considering the fact that Skyler punched a vampire through a wall." Said Rose.

"Listen up, Blondie. Do you want to hear us or not because I'd be happy to punch you again outside." Said Skyler. Rose hissed.

Delilah glared at her twin. "As I was saying we're not human and neither are you."

"What do you know about vampires?" said Carlisle.

"Well, you don't eat, sleep, or drink normal food. You have super strength, speed, acute senses and you sparkle in the sun. And lastly you drink blood. By the looks of your eyes, you are vegetarian."

"You basically covered it." Said Emmett. "How do you know so much?"

"I've had run-ins with your kind before." Said Skyler.

"We're..Well I'm just going to come out with it, pixies." Said Delilah. (**AN: I really couldn't have made it more obvious.)**

"Pixies?" said Carlisle.

"Yeah" said Delilah. "We can't run as fast as you. Our skin isn't impenetrable. We're about 10 times stronger, however and our senses are just as acute."

"Wow!" I said.

"We also have..I don't know what to call it...arenas that we specialize in. Remember in Greek Mythology? How the gods had specialties, like Poseidon was the god of the sea? That is the basic idea." Said Skyler.

"What are your arenas?" I asked.

"I'm music." Said Delilah.

"That explains your voice." Said Edward.

"What's yours, Skyler?" asked Jasper.

"Umm… Broken Souls." She said, shyly.

"Wow," said Rose. "That's…sad."

"You get used to it after a while." She sighed.

I had a random thought.

"Can you sleep?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Delilah.

"Come over tonight! We can have a sleepover!" I started bouncing up and down.

"Calm her down, Jasper! She'll break the couch! That was Delilah's mothers'!" shouted Skyler.

I stopped bouncing. "How did you know Jasper's gift?"

"I know a lot of things." She replied. Her face made it clear that she wasn't taking it any further.

"I forgot!" shouted Delilah. She turned around and stuck out her back. Huge wings popped out. They were beautiful! They were transparent, and lined with silver and gold and blue.

Our mouths dropped for the 3rd time in 24 hours.

"They're beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

"I agree." said Esme.

"I want to know more about pixies!" I shouted.

"You have to get to school now. You can talk about it at the sleepover." Said Carlisle.

"Yeah! A sleepover!" Delilah and I said at the same time.

We all chuckled, except Edward. He was still getting over the supposed sighting of Bella.

I couldn't wait for tonight!

**I know it was short! I can't do the sleepover until the next chapter because it's a long scene and hugely important. I'll try to update tomorrow. I may not get to it.**

**Review plz. Are you surprised at what happened? I want to know what you think!**

**Yesterday, I found out that Michael Sheen is playing Aro!!!!!!**

**I loved him in Frost/Nixon! And the Queen! I haven't seen Underworld******

**Review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG so yeah I was checking my story traffic and I saw that someone from Singapore read my story! How cool is that? I know it's not a big deal 4 some ppl but it's a big deal 2 me! aaaaaaaaany who here's chapter 7!!!!**

**APOV**

**L8R THAT NIGHT AT THE SLEEPOVER**

!!!!! I'm so excited! This is my first sleepover since Bella! Crap! I thought her name. Now Edward will be more depressed. And now I'm sad.

"Jasper! Make me happy please!"

I instantly felt happy again.

"Thanks, sweetie."

Just then the doorbell rang. This was the disadvantage of pixie friends. I never knew when they were coming, since I was basically blind right now.

"Hi, Alice!" said Delilah and Skyler at the same time.

"Freaky, I tell you. Freaky!" muttered Emmett.

They looked sooooo cute. They had matching pink pajamas with, guess, Tinkerbell!

"That's ironic." Said Rose.

"I know right?" said Delilah. "I saw these in the store and just _had _to have them. Do you ever get that feeling?"

I was busting with excitement. "Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All the time!!!!!!!! Omg we could go shopping right now!"

"Can we go online? I'm kinda tired."

"Sure! Online shopping is better than no shopping."

We giggled.

"Count me out." Said Skyler.

"But-"I said.

"Don't even try. I gave up on taking her shopping a _looooong_ time ago." Interrupted Delilah.

I pouted. We ran upstairs and got on the computer.

**EMPOV**

"Play videogames with Jazz and me." I asked Skyler.

"Sure I will. But it's your mistake."

"Why, do you think you can beat me?" I taunted.

"I don't think, I know I can beat you I can beat anyone."

"Except me!" called Delilah from upstairs.

"We'll see about that." I said

We played a bunch of videogames like Call of Duty, MarioCart, and Guitar Hero. She whooped our buts on every single one. The one that out me to shame was Madden'09. It was disgraceful! A girl should not be able to beat a _vampire_ at Madden '09.

"Hey, I warned you." She said when I complained. I pouted.

Delilah and Alice ran down the stairs.

"Let's watch a movie!" said Alice.

In their freaky twin way, Delilah and Skyler said, "Star Wars!!!"

"Okay, Star Wars!"said Alice.

I was busting with joy; I loved Star Wars. The old ones, not the crappy new ones, although I did like the most recent one, Revenge of the Sith.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The 6th one." They said at the same time.

So we watched the 6th Star Wars movie. It was good.

"I want to know more about pixies!" shouted Alice.

"What do you want to know?" said Delilah.

"What is special about your arenas?"

"Well, I can play virtually any instrument you throw at me. I can sing pretty well. I can imitate anything you play." said Delilah.

"I can see your soul and can tell if it's broken or not, but I can't fix it. I can help, though." Said Skyler.

We tensed. Edward gasped upstairs.

Alice changed the subject.

"Can you eat?"

"No, we don't need any form of food or drink. We don't actually sleep. We meditate, but it looks like we're sleeping and it's not easy to wake us up. When we do wake up, we're up. There's no going back. We don't get sleepy either. It just kind of happens. We can also change into our human form, but it takes a lot of energy." **(This is important!!)**

"What about flying?" I asked.

"It's like normal flying. Our wings just sort of disappear when we will them away. We don't know where they go." Said Skyler. "Show them the thing." She told Delilah.

"Ok." She walked into the kitchen. She came back with a knife. Before we could do anything, she cut herself. She didn't even wince.

"No!!" we all said in unison.

I immediately grabbed Jasper. The intoxicating scent never came. It was only the cotton candy scent.

I looked at her arm, it was dripping purple dust.

"What is that?" asked Jasper.

Delilah smiled, "Pixie dust. It's like vampire venom. It's how we change. We have to have it somehow injected into us. Usually through the mouth."

"Freaky." I said.

"It also can heal any injury or sickness."

"Really?" said Carlisle. "You would make good doctors."

"Don't you think the patient would notice if we cried and they were immediately healed?" said Delilah.

Skyler looked at her watch. She gasped. "11:00! We have to go meditate."

"Why?" said Alice.

"It's a pixie thing. It's very hard to explain." Said Delilah.

They went upstairs and got into their sleeping bag. I watched as they closed their eyes and immediately fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**EPOV**

Just as she did in the morning I spied on her, Delilah sang down the stairs. She sang "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock.

My family was astounded. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't notice their awe.

"You weren't kidding." Said Rosalie.

"Did you think I was lying?" I replied.

She rolled her eyes.

Skyler was already up. She was watching TV along with Alice. I was at the table talking to Emmett and Jasper about how Skyler had whooped their buts at videogames last night. She came to sit with us.

"I sure did!" she said.

It was strange. She seemed oddly familiar. Emmett and Jasper got up after a while to hunt; Rose went with them.

"So… Broken Souls, huh?"I said.

"Yep." She sighed.

"I bet you can't see my soul."

She looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be able to see your soul?"

"Because I don't have one, silly girl." I laughed without humor. "That's why I'm here. I left my Forks to keep Bella's soul safe." Did I just say that?

Skyler looked beyond furious.

"You left because you wanted to protect my soul? You left me in the forest to die! You said you didn't love me!" She raged on.

"What?" I was very confused.

She screamed. She suddenly began to grow taller. Her short hair grew longer, too. In Skyler's place was _**Bella.**_ My mouth dropped. How? was my only question.

"Now you know." She said. She changed back, stalked out the door and took to flight.

**You all were right. I confused you. In Skyler/Bella's words Now you know.**

**Review plz!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy, there was a mix up last night and I posted the wrong chapter 4 like 10 minutes and I wanted 2 apologize 4 that mishap. Everything good now. Here's Chapter 8!! Enjoy!!!! :)**

_**Recap: **__ She screamed. She suddenly began to grow taller. Her short hair grew longer, too. In Skyler's place was __**Bella.**__ My mouth dropped. How? was my only question._

"_Now you know." She said. She changed back, stalked out the door and took to flight._

**EPOV**

Can vampires go into shock? 'Cause I think I just did. Skyler was Bella? I couldn't believe it! No wonder she seemed so familiar! And how she knew that Jasper could control emotions and Alice could see the future. What have I done?

Her wings were big and beautiful. Transparent, but lined with red and black.

Delilah was banging her head against a wall.

"Why, oh, why did we have to come here? Scratch that, why does Bella have to be such a sucker?!"

"Why didn't she tell us?" I asked.

"Wow, for a vampire, y'all are pretty blind. Do you know how bad you hurt her? I had to give her my own personal therapy, Christ's sake. She couldn't go out in public for a fricking year! For a while, _I_ was the pixie of Broken Souls 'cause I was healing her! She's finally gotten over y'all. You can't just waltz back into her life, like nothing happened. She wasn't ready! I wouldn't be either if I were in her situation." Said Delilah.

"Why didn't you tell us? You were well within your right, too!" said Alice.

"A: No, I'm not within my right to tell you. It's her decision, not mine. B: She'd kill me and I have a strong desire to live. C: I FOUND OUT TWO NIGHTS AGO!! GIVE ME A FRICKING BREAK AND STOP JUMPING DOWN MY THROAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"Found out two nights ago? Didn't you go through a year of therapy with her?" said Jasper.

"Yeah, but she didn't want to tell me why she was sad, so I didn't ask her. I respected her decision, a thing you seem to have a problem with. She told me the whole story, how you left her, and how she fell in love. She asked me not to say anything; that she wanted to tell you herself when she was ready." She said.

"Where is she?" I asked, getting up.

"I know where she is. She's safe, but I can't tell you out of respect for her." She replied.

What? I was abruptly furious.

"Screw respect! Where is she?" I yelled. I blurred over to her and stood about a foot taller than her.

"Edward Cullen, if you touch or yell at me, I will hit you to kingdom come!" She was furious, too. "And you know I could if I wanted to!!!!" she yelled in my face. She had lifted herself off the ground with her wings. She was at eye-level now.

"Okay, it's time to intervene, now." said Jasper. He pulled me away from Delilah and Emmett pulled down her down. Her wings disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Delilah. I'm just frustrated."

"S'okay. I'll talk to her." She flew out the window.

APOV

I had a thought.

"Wait!" I called to Delilah.

She flew by the window.

"What?"

"Are pixies immortal?"

"Yes."

"Good. I was just wondering."

She flew away. I wanted to talk to Bella. I wanted to see her face again. Edward really did see Bella that night. She must have changed into her human form, probably to know what it felt like. I would've done the same thing in her case scenario.

"How many shocks can one get in 48 hours?" said Emmett.

I was shocked.

"Did you just use proper grammar?" I asked. "I'm surprised!"

Despite everything that had just happened, we all laughed.

**I know it's short!! It has to be this short. This is a reaction/filler chapter. I'm sorry! I did answer a lot of questions, though. To make it up 2 u, the next chapter will be in Skyler/Bella's POV! I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy waz up? Soo I'm talking to my friend to my friend today and I got a new nickname!! Its fan fiction sensei!! It's so appropriate! Since I know everything about fanfic!! Here's Chapter 9 in Skyler/Bella POV as promised.**

**Skyler/Bella POV**

I am such a darn idiot! I lost it back there, in the Cullen house where everyone know knew I was Bella. You can't imagine the grief I've gone through over them. And then just to have them dance back into my pretty stable life was a bit much for me. I tried for Delilah's sake to pretend that I've never met them, and that I wasn't Bella, that she was dead. It was just too hard. Why does everything have to be so hard?! I tried so hard to move on and accept who I was. I almost succeeded. We were already making arrangements to move away, but I lost it at their house.

What did he mean he left for my soul? He left because he didn't love me! I've finally come to terms with that fact. I didn't need him; if he was just going to throw me away like yesterday's newspaper, he wasn't worth the tears I've cried over him. I have a damn good life and I'm not giving it up.

We're leaving tonight. I don't care what Delilah says. Actually I do, I care a lot about her. We're not really twins. All pixies look like this. Most of us travel alone, but Delilah was lonely so she changed me. She cried her pixie tears into my open mouth. I was dying from mere loss of will to live. I was changed a year after Edward left me. I had finally found our meadow only to collapse from sadness. That's when Delilah found me. She told me what she was going to do. I agreed. It would give me time to get over them. I didn't need them.

Delilah and I have had a fun-filled life, after she was done "Healing" me. I found out what arena I had when I saw my first human through new eyes. I saw their soul. I mean I have a soul and Delilah has a soul, but it's harder to see because we're not human. Delilah has a lively soul. So filled with music laughter and joy. When I was sad she would play me a song on her guitar. Mostly, _Wake Me Up When September Ends_. It was my favorite. A couple years ago, Delilah made us come with motto songs, songs that described our lives. Hers was _Nine in the Afternoon_ by Panic at the Disco. I told her _Fences_ by Paramore. I knew I had another one that was truer: _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ by: Kelly Clarkson. It described me perfectly. I didn't want to hit her with all of my depression.

I was at our tree house. The one Delilah and I built together. It was near the Quileute reservation. I miss my dad, but I can't ever see him. He wouldn't recognize me. I didn't want to go back to Forks, too many bad memories. In this tree house, Delilah had carried out my 'treatment'. I had a lot of good memories here. It was the place where we bonded as sisters.

I heard the flapping of wings outside. Delilah had found me. She landed at the little dock we'd built so we could fly up.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Edward wasn't kidding when he said he left for your soul."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Well it's a good thing that Rosalie just grew wings, 'cause I'm not kidding."

I laughed. She was a pig. "What makes you think that?"

"He told me. In my dreams, He said that he would do anything to have you back."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"He's not worth the trouble." I had been perfecting my acting skills all week. I only pretended to like them, for Delilah's sake.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know how many tears I've cried over him."

"If he could cry over you, he would."

"What are you, his emotion reader?"

"No. How about you talk to him? Maybe you could work something out. You don't have to stay. We could still leave tomorrow. He's really broken up. Just talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Sorry, you don't have a choice. I'm dragging you back with me whether you like it or not. You will be depressed no more."

"Fine."

We flew out the window and towards Magic.

**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE**

I can't explain what happened. We landed in front of the Cullen's house. I saw Edward's face and all the feelings of pain and loss and hurt and anger, left. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him and hugged him. I couldn't control the tears coming down my cheeks.

"I love you Edward. So so much. I thought about you every day since you left my sight. I want to stay with you forever and ever and ever."

"I love you, too, Bella. My angel, my love."

**EPOV**

You have no idea how good it felt to have Bella in my arms, and near my cold, dead heart. I felt alive again.

"My angel, My Bella." I repeated.

"I love you." She repeated.

She was crying her purple tears, staining my shirt. I couldn't care less.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Emmett and Alice. Emmett yanked her from my arms and crushed her in a bear hug. I was worried about him actually crushing her and was about to take her from him when I remembered that she was very strong. I smiled. Rose and Jasper walked out slowly.

JPOV

I felt pure joy from everyone in my family.

I was kind of nervous, considering I was the one who caused all of this pain.

"Bella, I-" I started.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, don't you dare take blame for what happened. It sooooo not your fault." I smiled. Rose was next.

"Bella, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch, then and now. I feel wretched. I feel awful-"

"Rose, you don't need to apologize."

She felt relieved.

**BPOV**

I was finally happy! Carlisle and Esme gave me hugs and all that jazz. We were talking in the living room, when I felt a shocking…feeling? It wasn't pain, but it wasn't pleasant. I collapsed to the ground.

"Bella!" said Edward.

I was convulsing, and it felt like seizure. Delilah was at my side in a second.

"Its O.K." she whispered.

"What's happening?" asked Emmett.

Delilah smiled. "Her arena is changing. It happens when you experience a huge emotional turn-around. It isn't hurting her."

The feeling was gone. I suddenly knew what my new arena was…Healed Souls.

**Do you like it? I worked for like 2 hours on it! You had better like it! Two hours is a long time for me. It usually takes me half an hour! aaaaaaaaaanywho I'd like to make a story recommendation. City of Angels by Violent Pixie. It's really good.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK so I'm really bored right now. I figured I'd write my next chapter. I have one thing to say T.G.I.F.!!!!! THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! Here's chapter 10!**

**BPOV (I'M JUST GOING TO STOP CALLING HER SKYLER NOW)**

I have no idea what it means, but my arena just changed. Healed Souls, hmm there's something you don't see every day. I guess I can fully heal souls, now. I just know. When pixies wake up from there transformation, which is nothing more than a deep sleep, they simply know what their arena is and what they can do with it. As I said, I just know I can heal souls.

I looked at Edward's soul. It was so broken, yet so beautiful. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and sent a vibe towards him. He gasped and I saw his soul coming back together. It shined like nothing I've ever seen before. He looked traumatized.

"What happened?" asked Alice. She was looking quizzically at Edward.

I smiled. "I healed his soul."

"I have a soul?" he whispered.

"Of course you do! You only have a soul if you want one." I said.

He smiled.

"O my God!" shouted Alice at a very high frequency.

"What?" said Emmett.

"Delilah and Bella are staying with us." She squealed.

"We are?" I said.

"Yep. I just made our decision." Said Delilah. _____________________________________________________________________________________

That was about 2 months ago.

Delilah and I are happily living with the Cullens.

Delilah is like a shorter version of Emmett, and a taller version of Alice, goofy and mischievous. I'll never forget the time she and Emmett painted "Union RULZ" on Jasper's Confederacy poster. I almost died from laughter. So did Emmett.

Rose has become one of my best friends over the last couple weeks. Same for Delilah. We made up for all the things we've said and done. We stick up for each other.

For instance, one day a mean girl at school went up to Alice and Rose. She said they obviously have had plastic surgery. In return, Delilah and I popped a bottle rocket, which was very loud, outside her window. We tapped the reaction and posted it on YouTube. We've gotten over a 3 million hits. We still laugh over that one.

Emmett and Delilah have pulled some fast ones, too. They went to Wal-Mart, and did lots of things. My favorite was when Emmett went up to a guy and challenged him to a duel with gift wrap. **(AN: My cousin actually did this!)** Delilah filmed that reaction and put it on YouTube, also. She has one of the funniest YouTube accounts ever made. I'm not kidding! Emmett and Delilah and Alice have been dubbed the "Terrible Trio" at school because they can pull a prank on anyone. The teachers hate them because they know they're the ones pulling pranks, but they never get caught, so they never get in trouble. It's pretty amazing, the stuff they come up with. They drag me in to it all the time.

I'm so happy with Edward. Everyone knows we're dating. At school, unfortunately everyone calls me Skyler, including the Cullens and Delilah. Edward and I will probably get married sometime soon. Delilah and Alice demanded that we have the wedding at home. Delilah also told us a secret that only she knows, that was so ironic, it made me laugh.

It all started when Alice asked if pixies could become vampires.

"Of course!" was her answer.

"How do you know?"

"I'm looking at evidence." She was looking at Alice.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"You don't remember your human life do you?" was Delilah's response.

"No.." said Alice tentatively.

"You were a pixie before you became a vampire, most likely your arena was foresight."

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

" 'Cause I was the one that turned you before, many years later, a vampire turned you. I saw you, dying on the ground. I changed, but I had to leave you because of…conflicts."

"How?" said Jasper.

"You were changed in **(AN: I'M CHANGING Alice's story) **1889. I don't know how old you are. You, of course knew what you were when you woke up. A vampire changed you in 1921. I don't know why you don't remember. That's pretty odd. I'm guessing it's because you have a lot of foresight, so you lost a lot of hindsight."

"And this never came up because…" I asked.

Delilah shrugged. "You didn't ask. I keep some secrets to myself."

Emmett then ran in the front door and yelled, "Delilah, Alice, come on let's go to Wal-Mart."

"Okay!" They said at the same time.

Silly Delilah.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**As you can tell I like putting twists on my stories. I've been throwing some ideas around on what to do next. I want to know what you think I should do. Don't worry I won't end the story anytime soon.**

**Review Plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey what up? I didn't post yesterday, sorry about that... I was busy and I had my annual weekend Star Wars marathon. FYI I won't do any more than 15 chapters for this story. Here's Chapter 11! **

BPOV

It was Saturday, but not just any Saturday, the day that changed my already very changed life. It started out normal, I woke up, and I watched TV with Emmett, a very normal morning. Next thing I know there's a gag in my mouth and my hands behind my back with incredibly strong hands, as strong as mine. I knew instantly that I was in trouble, because vampire's hands weren't that strong. Emmett and Alice weren't kidnapping me. Maybe Delilah, but she would be laughing. They wouldn't kidnap me without telling me right after they got me. I was at the convenience store, when big, beefy hands went over my eyes and mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I was being dragged.

"Betcha didn't see that one coming, girly." Said a mean, burly voice. Only one creature had a voice like that. A siren.

Delilah and I had explained to the Cullens what sirens were.

"Sirens to us are like werewolves to you. Except we're the werewolves in this equation. Sirens are prominent, and they had us almost wiped out. I was there, when they called a huge meeting to settle the war that was going on between us. Every creature was expected to attend, but the sirens killed us all. At that time, I was traveling with the pixie of wisdom. She advised me not to go, that it was a trap, so I didn't. We were the only two left that we knew about. The remaining pixies went into hiding. Unfortunately, the sirens were after me the most." Said Delilah.

"Why?" said Jasper.

"Sirens voices are very beautiful when they sing, but not when they talk. They actually have ugly voices when they talk. They were very angered when they heard about me because their voices were the one they held over us, and I took that away from them. Sarah, the pixie of wisdom, went for me claiming to be me and they killed her." She was crying.

"I'm so sorry." said Esme.

"How come we never heard of this?" Said Carlisle.

"Sirens are terrified of vampires. They didn't want them to find out, so you didn't."

So here I am, being captured by a siren, who are just as strong as we are.

"What do want?" I said.

"We want your little friend, Deliliy or whatever her name is."

"It's Delilah." I said. I glared towards the direction of his voice.

"Whatever, we're holding you ransom."

"You're going to regret this." I said.

"Ha, I doubt that." The siren said.

I grimaced as he hit me hard.

**DPOV**

I watched as the siren took Bella away. I was crying, No I thought, I'm not losing another friend to them.

I flew back to the Cullen's house. Tears stained my cheeks.

I broke the front door running into the living room.

"What is it? Where's Bella?" said Edward.

"They took her!" I sobbed. "A siren took her away, and it's all my fault! My stupid arena! They're never going to stop because they want me so much!" I yelled.

Edward froze. Next thing you know, I'm running out the door with Edward and all of the other Cullens. I flew because I fly faster then I run. I cried the whole way there. I saw the van they put her in.

"There, that's the van they put her in." I cried.

Suddenly the van disappeared, out of thin air. We stopped. I landed.

"No!" said Edward. I fell to my knees, and I cried. I sobbed for I don't know like 2 hours. Someone picked me up and carried me to the house because I couldn't see. I was blinded by my tears.

I was still crying when I went up to my room. I think I stared at the ceiling for 10 minutes when Alice came up to my room.

"Can you come downstairs? We need to discuss what to do."

I got out of my bed. I walked downstairs. I must have looked dead or something. Edward looked the same way.

"Ok, we need to find Bella. I can track the sirens scare to wherever he jumped." I said.

"Scar? What do you mean? Why did he just teleport?" said Carlisle.

"Some sirens can teleport. I guess that one could. They leave a scar when they teleport and you can track them that way."

"So what are we waiting for?" said Edward.

"I can't guarantee this will work. We might not find her." I replied.

"We have to! I just got her back, I'm not losing her again!" he cried.

"What, do you think I want to lose her the way I did Sarah? I don't think so. I'm just thinking of ways to get her without failing, Mr. Pessimistic."

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry. I let it go.

So we went to the place where the siren teleported. I looked at the scar.

"Do any of you have a GPS on your phones?" I asked.

"Here" Said Alice.

"This siren jumped approximately 200 miles. Where does that lead us?"

"Calgary." Said Alice.

"Well, we'll start in Calgary then."

We ran to the airport, not knowing what to expect. Boy, were we in for a surprise.

**OMG I'm so sorry for not updating this weekend. Well, here's a nice cliff hanger for you!**

**Like I said before, I'm not going to do more than 15 chapters for this story. Sorry, but I can't write that much.**

**I've been throwing some ideas around some ideas that I'll write as soon as I'm done writing this story.**

**Ok, **_**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT**_**: Story recommendation,**** The Untitled Continuation of the Twilight Saga**** by gothicfanfiction. It's like the best story ever! You have to read it.**

**C YA L8R!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, so I really don't have anything 2 say except Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!!**

**DPOV**

We arrived at the airport in the nick of time to get on the airplane to Calgary. It was torture waiting on the plane, especially for Edward and me. We finally landed. I was hit with siren scent.

"Whoa, what is that?" said Emmett.

"Siren scent," I replied. "They're close."

We followed the scent, but it lead in all different directions.

"This isn't going to work." Said Rose.

"O.K. we're going to split up. Rose and Emmett, you follow that trail. Jasper and Alice take that trail. Carlisle and Esme take this one. Edward take this one, and I'll take this one." The one I took was the most recent. If they took me by surprise, I would die. I would have to be careful. I wanted to find Bella. If she was there the sirens would be there to catch me. I wanted to face them alone. I had to meet them and settle this.

"Are you sure?" said Edward.

"Bella might down anyone of these trails." I said. "Come on! We don't have all day. She could be dead for all we know." I knew she wasn't, they would keep her alive. I hope.

**BPOV**

I hope Delilah had not come with the Cullens to look for me. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she came! The sirens wanted to capture and kill her. I was the bait.

"What do we do with this one after we're done killing the other one?" said one of the sirens.

"Kill her." Said the leader. My stomach rolled. Edward! Where are you!

They didn't know that we were traveling with vampires. I hope they would let me go after that…

I was bound with ropes at my hands and feet. I was also gagged and blindfolded. I couldn't see the point of the blindfold, I could see right through it. The ropes were useless, although if I tried to get up, they would smack me down again. I couldn't see the point of trying to escape.

I jumped when a loud BANG sounded as the doors were thrust open. I broke the ropes of my hands and ripped of the blindfold. Delilah was standing at the entrance to the warehouse. She looked lethal and dangerous in the pouring rain outside. She was soaked.

I looked at the sirens. They were practically drooling; they were so close to killing her. One of them grabbed me.

"We've been looking for you a long time, sweetheart." Said the leader.

They held a knife to my throat.

"Come forward, or I'll kill your friend."

"You'll do that anyway." She replied.

One of the sirens lunged for her. She caught his arm and ripped it off. He screamed. In the siren's haste, he pressed the knife harder to my throat, until it broke the skin and went through. I cried out in pain. He pressed harder and I passed out.

**DPOV**

Bella collapsed on the floor. I let out a shriek of defiance. I killed the siren next to me. About 50 came from the shadows. I couldn't handle that much! How foolish I was! I tried to fight, but I was knocked over. They were about to kill me when I heard a CRASH! All of the Cullens came running into the room.

The sirens looked terrified. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I brought friends." I smirked. The Cullens and I began to fight the sirens. Alice went over to Bella. She started to help her. She was still passed out.

This was all in my sub consciousness. I was fighting two sirens with Rose. We killed one and then the other. Another approached me and I ripped his head off. Boy was I angry!

"I'll kill your friend." Shouted the desperate leader.

"With a vampire guarding her?" I asked. He snarled.

Emmett was about to start fighting him when I said, "No, this one's mine." Emmett went off to fight with Rose.

We circled around each other.

"How does it feel? To be so close to your goal, yet so far away?" I taunted.

"Not too far." He snarled. We fought after that. I lunged and I got him after a couple of tries. All of the sirens were dead.

We ran over to Bella.

"She's dying." Said Alice.

"No!" shouted Edward. I was about to start crying, when I realized that this isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be a pixie.

"Bite her." I whispered.

"What?" said Edward.

"My pixie tears can't heal her when she's this close to dying." I lied. "Make the choice Edward."

This had to be the toughest thing I've ever done. It was breaking my heart to give up my sister willingly, but this was what she wanted. I thought about Alice. She didn't remember her pixie life, even when I told her about it. Maybe Bella would forget me and move on. She might not even feel pain because Alice didn't either. This was what she wanted, I was giving it to her.

Edward looked torn. Carlisle said, "Delilah is right, son. You must make the choice."

To add to the effect, Bella suddenly screamed.

Edward leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to make it better." He caressed her neck and bit her.

Everything was silent.

**What do you think? Unexpected twist! I love cliffhangers. I tried to make it sound like the Ballet Studio Scene in Twilight. Do you think I did a good job?**

**I'll try to update tomorrow. I can't promise anything. **

**I want more people to check my profile.**

**See you l8r!!!!**


	13. My version of a vampire transformation

**Heyy watsup? I'm working on a new story. I haven't pstd it yet but as soon as I finish this one I'll post it! Here's Chapter 13!**

BPOV-Darkness

It was so dark. I couldn't see anything. I felt lost. Suddenly there was a light before my eyes. I reached toward it and grabbed it. I was thrown through a force and I opened my eyes to a bright world with clouds and heaven and wonders.

It was amazing! I swirled around and around on the clouds. It was kind of funny. I couldn't remember anything before this. It was like I was just born. A word came through my mind. Utopia. The most perfect place in the world. A bright light flashed and there was a woman standing there. My eyebrows furrowed. She smiled.

"Hello, Bella." She said. Was that my name?

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I know everyone." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That isn't important. If you want to know, I'm an angel."

"An angel?"

"Your guardian angel." She said.

"Where am I? Why are you here? Why am I here? Why don't I remember anything?" I asked her. She laughed good-naturedly.

"You are in limbo, the place where magical creatures go while they are changing. You are here because you are changing. You don't remember anything because your memory has been temporarily taken away from you. I can give it back don't worry. I am here because you have to make a decision."

"Why?"

"Here, let me give you back your memory." She touched my face and I felt a rush. I suddenly remembered everything, the Cullens, Delilah, vampires, pixies, sirens, and being human.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"What must I choose?" I asked.

"You must choose between vampires and pixies."

"What? No! Why can't I have both?"

"It is against the rules of nature. I'm sorry, you must choose. I wish you could remember both, too."

"I won't remember one?"

"No, I'm sorry." She looked sad.

"What will happen?" I asked.

"If you choose pixies you will remain a pixie and forget the Cullens and continue to travel with Delilah. If you choose vampires, you will forget Delilah and become a vampire. You will choose your special power but lose your arena. The vampire you will look like will be your human self." She said.

"So, basically, I must choose between Delilah and Edward." I said.

"Yes, that's the general idea." She said sadly.

I felt torn. I wanted my sister, but I wanted Edward, too. I couldn't break their hearts. I just couldn't.

"How long do I have to make this decision?" I asked.

"Three days" was her answer.

"Will I remember this decision?"

"You will only remember darkness."

I pursed my lips. What would I do? I needed Edward and Delilah! Delilah was my shoulder to cry on for 15 years straight and Edward was something not even the goddess of love herself could explain. I needed him. I needed her. Who did I need more?

I looked down into a little pool. I was shocked by my reflection. It wasn't my pixie self. I was human, 5'4", brown eyes, brown, long hair, and hideous compared to pixies and vampires. This was Edward's Bella.

I don't know how long I thought about it. It could have been 3 days or 3 minutes. The words just bubbled on my lips.

"Vampires. I choose vampires."

The angel smiled.

"Will I remember you?" I asked.

"No. Like I said, you will only remember darkness."

She took my face in both hands. I felt all warm inside and I closed my eyes.

"There, that should be good. Your special power is… a mental shield."

"What will be my last memory when I wake up?"

"You will remember Edward leaving you, but then he came back and changed you. The Cullens will remember this, too. The only one that will ever know that you were a pixie is Delilah."

She touched my face one more time and I felt a _WHOOSH!_

I was being pulled out of Limbo. I felt my memory disappear. I felt my heart take one last beat.

I opened my eyes and saw the world being a vampire for the first time.

**Did you like it? **

**I know you're sad because I had to make Bella forget Delilah, but would you rather have her forget Edward and the Cullens?**

**The next chapter will be while Bella is changing. Multiple POVs **

**I promise, Delilah WILL come back in her own special way.**

**Review Plz!!!**

**C u l8r!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY watsup I finally got 100 reviews!!!!! (insert happy dance here) There is a thin line between a happy dance and pure insanity. I have just crossed that line, but no one needs to know that. Here's chapter 14! Prepare for sadness :( **

**While Bella is changing. EPOV**

Bella was changing into a vampire. The one thing I didn't want to happen, happening. What would Bella be like? I looked at Alice. Her visions were becoming clearer of Bella. I could see a vague idea of what she would look like. It made me happy, because she would look like the vampire version of her human form. I would see human Bella. I could visibly see her changing. She was growing taller and her hair was growing longer. I wondered if she was in pain. I hoped and prayed to every form of worship that she wasn't. Alice didn't remember the pain. She didn't remember anything. Maybe Bella wouldn't feel or remember anything. This worried me. Would she remember me? Would she remember Delilah?

Delilah. What a curious being she was. So happy and full of love for everyone. She was almost as selfless as Bella. She really cared. The sings she played on her guitar were beautiful. She had told me that she had played for Bella when she was sad. I asked her to play the song for me. She politely refused.

"I have no wish to cause you anguish, Edward." was her answer. I didn't let it get any farther. She was 'sleeping' right now.

Alice and Rose danced up to the room. Rose had gotten considerably nicer since Bella and Delilah came into the picture. She showed compassion and kindness, a first for her. I think Delilah taught her that you shouldn't hate who you are, but you should embrace it and look on the bright side. Moping around and taking it out on other people won't help you.

Alice was the same as ever. Energetic and annoying. She really liked to shop with Delilah. One day they left at 6:00 in the morning and came back at 10 at night. They had their arms full of bags and had some more in the trunk. I laughed at the memory.

_What are you laughing at_ she thought.

"Nothing." I murmured.

_She'll be perfect, Edward. I don't think she's feeling any pain. I didn't, or not that I remember. I wonder exactly what she'll look like._ She began to start thinking of the clothes she would have to buy if Bella looked like her old human self. I never left Bella's side until…

DPOV

I was meditating. In my meditation, I saw an angel. She explained to me that I had to leave Bella. I knew what that meant. Bella had chosen to be a vampire. I didn't mind. It was what she wanted. That means as soon as I wake up I must leave. I promised myself that I would check back on Bella after a couple of years. As soon as I left, Bella and the Cullens' memories would be erased of me and my pixieness. It made me sad to think that Bella wouldn't remember all those years of sisterly bonding. I woke up suddenly. I began to pack my things, quietly. After I was done, I left a note for the Cullens. I told them to destroy it after they were done reading it. I trusted that they would. I was done. A tear fell from my cheek as I flew out the window. I took one last look at the Cullen house. I couldn't say goodbye. It would be too hard.

"Goodbye." I whispered as I flew off.

EPOV

I heard the window slam shut in Delilah's room. Alice and Rose ran to her room. I heard them gasp.

"Everyone! Come quickly!" shouted Rose. We all got up from what we were doing. There was a note on her bed. This was what it said:

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella,_

_The time has come for me to leave you for reasons I cannot, or am willing to, explain. It saddens me, but I must do what I must do. I will miss each and every one of you._

_Carlisle, you welcomed me with open arms and you are the most compassionate person I have ever met. I will miss you very much._

_Esme, you are the most loving, caring person it has ever been my pleasure to meet. You were the mother I never had._

_Emmett: I will especially miss your free spirit. I will miss your bizarre pranks and the way you view the world through a child's wide eyes. I will never forget my loving bro!_

_Rose: You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Inside and out. You will always be my best friend and I promise never to forget you._

_Jasper: Despite what you believe, you are not weak or bad. You are good, through and through. I will miss throwing pranks on you and I will miss the way you could make me feel good even in the worst of circumstances._

_Alice: You are the most wonderful friend and you blow away any other friendship I have ever had. (Not including Rose and Bella) I will miss maxing out my credit card only for you to lend me more money just so we could keep shopping. I will never forget such a friendship. I promise._

_Edward: You are the most selfless person I have ever laid eyes on, despite what you believe. You were everything I could have asked for to my sister. I will never forget the way you looked at her as though she was a goddess. True love is ever prominent in your life and don't forget it._

_Bella: What can I say? You're my sister, my shoulder to cry on, and the one that was always there. You'll never read this, but I had to write something for you. I will miss you the most._

_My last wish from you is that you destroy this letter after you are finished reading._

_Love,_

_Delilah_

If we could be crying, we would be. Alice grabbed the letter and tossed it into the fire, fulfilling Delilah's last wish.

I suddenly felt a rush and everything I ever remembered about Delilah and pixies disappeared.

**It really pained me to write this chapter. I hope you liked it. No flames plz. **

**Read the next chapter if you want to know about vampire Bella and where Delilah went.**

**I'll C U L8R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy so I couldn't update this weekend because of… conflicts. I'm going to my friends grandpas wake today. :( Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!!**

EPOV

We were waiting for Bella to wake up. I just remember feeling so alone. My family and I went back to Bella and changed her. I just couldn't bear being away from her any longer. I have no idea what prompted me to change her, but what's done is done. Here she is, changing into a vampire. I get to be with her forever and ever. This makes me very happy.

Something feels like its missing, not a person, but a memory. Or maybe a memory of a person. Who knows? I watch Bella change. She hasn't uttered a word or screamed. Did I do something wrong? She's so beautiful. I don't see how a selfish creature like me could have won her.

Alice ran up the stairs and said, "Its time"

Jasper and Emmett were in the front. Esme and Carlisle were flanking them. Then Rose and Alice. I was next to the bed.

Her bright red eyes popped open. She gasped. She jumped off the table. I was in heaven. She was so beautiful, so heart-breakingly beautiful. She looked me in the eye.

"I love you" were her first words. She pulled me into her embrace and we kissed. I loved her so very much.

Alice squealed. She pulled out a mirror. Bella looked at her reflection. She looked awed. I knew that she was always beautiful.

"The eyes…" she said.

"They will wear off in a couple of months." Said Carlisle.

"Months?" she said.

Jasper stepped forward.

"No, no I'm okay."

His brow furrowed. _How is she doing that?_

"I don't know." I answered his unspoken question.

"What question did I miss." She asked.

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it." I said.

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions. Not many newborns can do that." Said Jasper.

"Hmm…" she said.

"How was your transformation?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know, it was all so dark." She said.

"You mean, you didn't feel any pain?"

"Are you supposed to feel pain?" Bella asked. That was spectacular! She didn't feel any pain.

"How interesting…" said Carlisle. Her hand flew to her throat.

"Let's hunt." I said. **(Insert hunting scene from Breaking Dawn here minus Rennessmee and Jacob.)**

We carried on blissfully on into our perfect version of forever.

**La Push Beach **

**DPOV**

I just needed to cry right now. I wanted Bella and the Cullens to come back into my life again. I could never see them again as my family. I don't regret Bella's decision. She was happy, somewhere. I wasn't. I really hoped I would find someone to stay with forever. Maybe it was time to find love in a mate. Someone to die for. It is my firm belief that you aren't living until you've found something to die for. I found that something in the Cullens, but it was family love. Family love is rare, but it isn't true. I wanted someone to kiss, to hug affectionally. Who am I kidding? Who would want me?

I was in the place where I met Bella, relinquishing the memories. I smiled as I sat on the beach watching the waves crash. The sky was dreary, like my emotions right now. There was a certain charm to La Push. Maybe it was the friendly First Nations people, or the cold beach or the beautiful cliffs. I loved it for what it was.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around. He was REALLY tall. It made me feel very short, which I am.

"Delilah." I said while I stood up and shook his hand.

"Such a pretty name." he said. I blushed.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure, why not?"I said.

We started walking and we talked about ourselves.

About halfway through, he grabbed my hand and held it. I normally would have yanked it out and run screaming to the hills, but holding Jacob's hand felt right, it felt like home, it felt like love. I liked it. He smiled. I grinned shyly. We kept walking. With every step, I became happier and I fell more in love. I left my world of sadness, grief and loss sitting on the beach. It could stay there for all I cared.

**AWWWWW!!! I loved writing this chapter. Delilah finally got her happy ending. This isn't the end of the story. Im going to write an epilogue where they see each other again!**

**I love writing sappy chapters. They sometimes make me cry, like I am now**.

**See you later!!!**


	16. epilogue

**Ok so here's the promised epilogue. It's going to be really short. I really hope you like it!!! Enjoy!**

Epilogue

BPOV

Why did I come here? I could be home with Edward right now. I would miss him when I burned, all because of a stupid mistake I made in Volterra.

I was just touring Italy with Edward. We wanted to go to Europe and he promised me I could meet the vampire leaders, the Volturi. It would be interesting to meet them. I wanted to meet them in a civilized way, not this way! I was about to die, I would never see Edward again.

Here's what happened: Edward had some errands to run and I was all alone in the Tuscan region of Italy. I was driving around in the countryside when I come upon a beautiful city. I drove in the front gates and saw the old buildings and the landscapes. I had no idea it was Volterra! One thing came to the next, and I accidentally stepped out into the sun. I was immediately cornered by some Volturi vampires. They were closing in on me. I kept running at human speed, so not to arouse suspicion with the humans. The dark alley I was cornered in would be the last place I saw.

"Please, no it was an accident!" I yelled in an attempt to save my life.

"To bad, girly." Said one of them.

"Don't kill me" I yelled.

"We have to follow our orders." He sneered.

"I won't do it again!"

"Goodbye, Bella." He cackled.

All of the sudden, he was blasted backwards by a kick that came from nowhere. There was a small girl in front of my body. She was snarling. The vampires looked shocked.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted. "Scared looks?"

They lunged for her and she dodged their attack. She jumped on the first vampire (there were three) and decapitated him. It wasn't long before she had him in many other parts. She got out her lighter and set him on fire. She turned to the other two.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." She said quietly.

I wasn't long before the others met the same sticky end as the first. She turned towards me. I feared for my life again. Would she kill me, too?

She smiled.

"Hello, Bella."

"How do you know my name?" I asked. She was starting to freak me out. She had the strangest colored hair, deep red, almost purple. It was so familiar.

"I know a lot of things about you." She said. If Emmett were here, he would have yelled STALKER!

"How?" I asked.

"That's not important. I saved you life. The least you could do is thank me." She looked vaguely entertained. She wasn't hostile at all.

"Why don't you come home with me?" I asked. Carlisle and Edward might want to meet her.

She laughed. "I can't my fiancée is meeting me in Florenza." **(Take that Dad!)**

I looked at her weirdly. She looked at the sky and two wings and she was about to take off.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Who are you?"

"A friend." She said as she flew off.

That's when all the memories came back to me.

**So this is the end of the story :( Did you like it? You can draw your own conclusions on what the last sentence means. **

**I'm starting a new story tomorrow called **_**Venom. **_**Plz read it!!!**

**I guess I won't see you l8tr. :( **


	17. AN: clearing things up

**Hey I never thought I would post anything else for this story but I'm just going to answer some FAQ.**

**In the epilogue when I said "Take the dad" it was just an inside joke so ya it probably duznt concern u. (unless u kno me)**

**I am probably not going to do a sequel. :( I don't think it would b as good as the original and after I finish my other story, I'm going to probably start a new one called The Monster Within. **

**It will be a lot darker than Pixie Dust.**

**So thnx 4 reading my story! I hope u all enjoyed it!**


End file.
